


Appreciated

by likevelvetkisses (curiousdelights)



Category: SISTAR, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Growth, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousdelights/pseuds/likevelvetkisses
Summary: An opportunity for acting opens a new door for Seokjin and brings him closer to his co-star and senior colleague, Dasom. It was the kind of friendship that formed unexpected, but the common saying rings true about it possibly being the most fun, if not the best. The two share a journey of growth in life and love, take their lessons for their respective careers, and learn that they, too, are just as appreciated as the others.





	1. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official (and serious) fanfiction. Please bear with me.
> 
> I’m not too familiar with every detail of Korean culture and customs, so please feel free to correct me!  
> I also maintained the use of Korean honorifics because they're hard (and awkward) to translate directly into English.
> 
> Why this pairing? I’m not too sure myself, but I thought it’d be nice to see them together.
> 
> I used the artists’ real names for the most part of the narrative. Stage names are mentioned/used when necessary to the dialogue (e.g. Hyolyn’s real name is Hyojung, Soyou is Jihyun, etc.)

* * *

 

A rather calloused thumb slid over the otherwise smooth screen of the phone, opening the messaging application. The most recent message was up on top of the list, with the sender’s name labeled as ‘Manager Sejin’. The owner of both the said thumb and phone, Seokjin, touched the message open again, despite having read it already earlier this morning. He wanted to make sure he got Sejin’s instructions correct about waiting for him at the conference room at nine, and not chalking it up to just groggy dreaming of the other day’s meeting instead. It had been a hectic couple of months this October and November after all—he was admittedly a little tired lately.

_“From: Manager Sejin  
Meet me in the conference room by nine. It’s important. Thanks.”_

So he read the message right after all, he thought. Seokjin pressed the phone’s top button to turn it off, then placed the gadget down on the table. He let himself lean back on the soft office chair while his fingers tapped on the armrests. The digital clock above the room’s double doors read five past nine in the morning. Their manager wasn’t all that late, but Seokjin was, of course, growing a bit bored. It didn’t help that he could hear the other members (mostly the younger ones) from outside the hall. It was supposed to be time for warm-ups now, but since they had just wrapped up the promotions for their recent hit, everyone was allowed to be lax, at least for today. Seokjin assumed the others were horsing around first and, despite being the eldest in the group, his status as the youngest in his family still gave him the playful aspect. Dare he admit it, he _did_ want to join in the fun.

 _Ah well. I can join later on anyway._ He thought to himself with a small smile. Since he hadn’t gotten his own warm-up yet, Seokjin decided to at least stretch a little. He stood up and rolled his shoulders first, finding that they needed to be released of tension, and then moved onto some gentle neck rotations. His sleep last night was rather uncomfortable so he found these small exercises quite helpful. Afterwards, he intertwined his fingers and stretched his arms forwards. It was only then that he felt the callousness of his hands. He remembered how he kept on skipping lotion the past week until now because he ran out of the brand he wanted and never found much time to go out and buy some more. He would have requested it from the staff, but that was imposing too much, he knew. Or if it didn’t, Seokjin would still feel bad somehow. He decided he’d drag Yoongi out with him soon to stock up on toiletries for the dorm. Yoongi was partially at fault for his lotion running out that fast after all. He would say he wasn’t too concerned about his looks but he can hog skincare products if he could.

Seokjin shook his head. Yoongi would complain. He’d bring Jimin instead.

His dragging thoughts of lotion and other random items needed for the dorm was abruptly (and fortunately) interrupted when the conference’s double-doors opened and Sejin entered.

Seokjin smiled and gave a light bow. “Good morning, hyung!”

Sejin gave his own greetings back and motioned for Seokjin to take a seat while he himself took the one in front of the idol.

“Sorry I took so long,” the older man started as he removed his bag and adjusted his seat on the leather chair. They made a lot of noise for such little movements. He ignored it, though, and placed a manila envelope on the table in front of Seokjin. “I had to get this from the office.”

Seokjin eyed the envelope curiously. “What’s that?”

Sejin smiled. “An opportunity. You’re the next one to act, Seokjin.”

The young man’s eyes widened and he stood up from his seat, leaning over the table. His gaze moved from the envelope to his manager repeatedly, until he settled on the former.

“ _Are you serious?_ ” Seokjin’s voice wavered and he would have been embarrassed had he not been more excited. “Is this real? Like, really real?”

The other nodded. “When did I ever lie to you? We’ve finally gotten you a role that you can start on.”

Seokjin forgot all about his chair now and maintained his stance over the table, even though he felt a little uncomfortable. He didn’t mind. He had better things to think of now.

“What is it? Is it a drama?”

Sejin snorted a little. If he did not know Seokjin personally, he wouldn’t have thought the idol was a twenty-five-year-old young man. He shook his head to answer. “No, it’s not a drama. You’d be surprised by what role you were given. I was surprised, too, but here. Take a look.” He then flipped the envelope over to reveal the label that was attached to it.

 _“Kim Seokjin (BTS Jin) – Lead role_  
‘Romance in Jinhae’  
Film by Dir. Baek Ilseong  
CJ Film Division”

It was not at all considered a ‘manly’ thing to do, but Seokjin’s gasp sounded like a child’s. A film. _A film._ It was literally labeled as a _film._ Sejin let out a hearty laugh at the reaction and bid Seokjin take the envelope to open while he himself calmed down. Seokjin didn’t even need a cue and he grabbed the documents in a heartbeat, yet he was internally torn between opening it in a hurry and being careful on not ripping it with his own hands. He was able to pull out a three-page formal invitation directed towards Big Hit Entertainment and Seokjin himself, including basic details about the film. The shine in his eyes was enough to show his appreciation for the papers in his hands. He scanned the invitation again for the schedules and was surprised. Seokjin turned to his manager.

“Hyung, not that I’m complaining or anything but… the expected filming for this is in January.” He said, suddenly unsure. “Will that still be okay? With the tour and stuff after all.”

“Ah, yeah. That was what I was going to explain.” Sejin settled on his chair. “Originally, that role wasn’t for you. A few months ago, we were already forwarding your and Taehyung’s profiles to film companies for available acting roles, but most of the time, idols end up in the waiting list. In this case, however, this role was for B1A4’s Gongchan.”

“Oh? Did he back out then?” Seokjin asked.

“Sort of. He decided to prioritize their group’s activities this time around, and so left the lead spot of the movie open last minute. That’s when they called us up to give you the offer.” Sejin reached out to get the invitation on the table. “Said they were also interested instead in having a more mature-yet-sweet-guy look for the lead.”

The idol laughed. “Do I seem like that?”

“Sweet, probably. Mature? No comment.” Sejin chuckled while Seokjin whined, prompting the former to joke that if he keeps his antics up, maturity will be out of the question for sure. He then went over to scan the schedule provided in the invitation. “Well anyway, Seokjin, here’s the thing: you’re still free to accept or reject this role. The main thing you’ll miss out on are two weeks’ worth of practice in January since you’ll be traveling to Jinhae for filming. The rest will be here in Seoul, but that’s just a few days more, at least according to this invitation. So it’s all up to you.”

Seokjin thought for a moment. On one hand, it’ll be extremely exhausting to catch up with group activities especially once he comes back from Jinhae, but on the other, he had waited for this chance for a while now. Heck, he awaited this since he started training to act (which wasn’t really a lot, but every now and then).

He was still uncertain.

“Do you think I can do it, hyung?” He asked.

Sejin just cocked his head to the side. “Only you can answer that. Analyze yourself if you can balance your activities.”

Seokjin’s eyes were fixed on his manager in front of him but the invitation he was holding drew him in more. Frankly enough, he wasn’t even after the fame for acting, but the chance to do something apart from music that could get him recognized, too. It’d also be a plus for BTS’ credibility. That is, if he can do well.

_But of course I’ll do well. I have to._

“Alright.” He finally nodded, a small smile growing on his face as he looked at Sejin. “I’ll accept it. I really can’t pass this one up, hyung.”

“And what about your activities with the group?” He asked in return, just to make sure.

“I’ll work harder.” Seokjin nodded. “I’ll double up my practice and everything to make up for it.”

Sejin nodded. “You’d best keep your word then, okay?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Alright. I’m glad you actually accepted it ‘cause they already gave me the script for you to study.” Sejin took out another envelope from his bag, this one smaller. He took the liberty of opening it up and pulling out a white booklet from inside, which he then handed over to Seokjin. “Here you go.”

“ _Really?_ ” Seokjin’s voice rose up in pitch as he replied and soon the script was in his hands and he was skimming through the pages. “I didn’t think they handed out scripts already when the cast wasn’t confirmed.”

“I told them there was a ninety percent chance you’d accept so they told me to just bring it either way.”

“That’s pretty nice of them.” He laughed. “You know me all too well, hyung.”

“You’ve wanted to act, and it wouldn’t hurt to have two actors from the group. Should be good. By the way, did you check out who your co-stars will be? It’s a small cast and most are amateurs like you, but Ma Dongseok is also there. He’s the most experienced among the actors. It would be nice to impress him.”

Seokjin picked up the invitation again from the table and looked at the second page. He skipped most of the names due to his excitement earlier. “He’s cool. I like him.”

“You cried when his character died in ‘Train to Busan’.”

“ _He was great there, okay?_ ” Seokjin retorted while he scanned the page again and found his name among the list, then read the following ones. “Oh—Kim Dasom? SISTAR’s Dasom?”

Sejin nodded. “Mhm. She’s had experience in acting, too. Maybe it’s also nice that you have someone from the idol field as well to join you.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Seokjin said, giving a final scan on the film’s details. The cast really was small, but he thought it was appropriate as he won’t get too overwhelmed during the shoots. At the same time, he can make new acquaintances and learn from them.

“I’d give you time to study the script now, but you still have practice to attend to. MAMA’s coming up after all.” Sejin stood up and walked over to Seokjin’s side, patting the latter’s shoulder and giving him a smile. “Although I want to congratulate you, I think it’d sound much better after the film’s completion. For now, however, I want you to do well. Soon you’ll get more chances like this.”

Seokjin stood up and gave Sejin a brief but tight hug. “Thanks so much, hyung. I won’t disappoint everyone.”

“I know you won’t. Now come on and fix your things. Seungduk must be all alone dealing with the kids. Calm them down.”

Seokjin paused for a bit and let out a slight snort. Sejin sometimes could be forgetful, he noted. He forgot that Seokjin himself was one of Seungduk’s headaches, too. With a chuckle, he decided to let the manager remember on his own when they started practice.

* * *

 

“Cheolhyun-oppa is coming over today,” Dasom said aloud from her couch, tapping at the ceramic mug in her hand which housed her half-empty drink. The weather was growing cold this time of year and the cocoa’s warmth emanating from the mug was rather helpful, even just a little bit. The drama on television wasn’t as kind, though, as it showed a man and a woman caught in a light snowstorm.

Bora barely looked up from the magazine she was reading on the dining table as she replied. “Really? What’s up? He didn’t contact me.”

Dasom shrugged, as if her co-member could see it, and focused on the plot of the drama, even though the dialogue just passed through one ear and exited the other. “I’m not sure, really. He said it was a bit important.”

“Should I leave when he comes?” Bora asked, taking a peek at the television now. Dasom was immersed but her face was pretty blank. _This kid, really..._ Bora giggled a little. Visiting the youngest member of the group usually gave her a relaxing feeling, probably because of how relaxed the other tends to be when at home, too. If she hung out with Hyojung, it should be for fun. If she needed a good boost and motivation, Bora might as well go to Jihyun’s place or at the gym, where Jihyun would probably be, too.

Dasom turned her head to Bora’s direction, stuck her tongue out, and shook her head. “No. You still promised to cook me lunch today.”

Bora grinned. “I thought you’d have forgotten by now because of that drama.”

“I’d never forget if unnie was cooking for me.” Dasom winked. Their little bickering was interrupted by the sound of the apartment’s doorbell. Dasom was always thankful that it was just a cute jingle. Other apartments had an irritating buzzer.

Dasom stood up and made her way through her assortment of shoes that lined the entranceway and finally got to open the door. She smiled at the visitor, of course.

“Oppa!” She greeted. “Come in! Bora-unnie’s here, too.”

SISTAR’s manager, Park Cheolhyun, gave a tired but bright smile at the idol and took off his shoes as he passed through the doorway. “Thanks. The wind outside got stronger and colder. The heat here is a blessing.”

“Well, you’re always free to feel at home here.” Dasom said as she went over to her kitchen area to pour their manager a mug of the same cocoa she was having. Good thing it was still hot. She placed it on the dining table where Cheolhyun sat, which was opposite Bora.

“Thanks again. Glad to see you two are doing well. Enjoying the little break?” Cheolhyun chuckled.

“It’s been a few days already,” Bora answered, closing her magazine and paying attention to their manager. “I think that’s more than enough for days off.”

Dasom crossed the room to turn off the television before grabbing her own mug and sitting beside Bora. “I have to agree. I can’t last a day, either, without doing anything. Do you know how many movies and dramas I got to watch until this morning?”

Cheolhyun rolled his eyes at the youngest member’s mock complaint, but still shared a laugh with the two. “I’m just thankful your couch is really far from the TV or else your eyes will strain.” He then exhaled, as if taking the outside air from his lungs. The scent of Dasom’s home had always been sweet like a very light touch of lavender. It was a welcome scent.

Dasom took a gulp from her cocoa and then watched Cheolhyun as he rummaged through his brown leather bag. The latter pulled out a couple of envelopes—one white, the other a dull yellow—and placed them on the table.

“Good thing you’re here, Bora. Saved me time instead of having to head over to your place, too.” Cheolhyun said.

“Couldn’t you have called us to the office instead?” Bora inquired.

The manager shook his head. “That’s alright. You guys deserve the rest so I decided to drop by instead. Besides, I had a long meeting this morning so getting out of there gave me a breather.”

He then handed the white envelope to Bora and the yellow one to Dasom.

“We’ve got you some activities to do for the following months, so I hope that satisfies your craving for something to do.” He motioned for them to open the documents, but instead of letting them find out for themselves what activities they got, he spoiled it before the contents were emptied. “Bora has been invited for OnStyle’s Get It Beauty for a couple of episodes, and we got you for one of Music Bank’s special holiday shows as an emcee. Both of these are to air on December.”

Bora’s face featured her signature charming smile as she looked over the official invites, quite grateful for more emceeing gigs but a little bit unsure about the beauty show. Her uncertainty was voiced aloud in a joking manner. “You sure you invited the right person for Get It Beauty, oppa?”

Cheolhyun nodded. “They want a fresh faced-beauty for the winter season after all. Good thing we got to push you through for this, too. You haven’t been on Get It Beauty again, have you?”

She shook her head. “Not really. Jihyun and Dasom have, though, but that’s a given with their—” Bora went and pinched Dasom’s cheek and she laughed at the latter’s pained expression. “— pretty faces!”

Despite her cheek hurting a bit, Dasom still sent flirty eyes towards Bora’s way as a response to the compliment. “Unnie always tells me I’m pretty.”

Cheolhyun was too used to the girls’ playfulness this way that it was easy to tune it all out when he needed a discussion to happen. “ _Anyway_ , as for you, Dasom, I’ve got the script for your movie. It underwent a few more revisions but it’s all good now.”

Dasom pulled out a white booklet from the envelope and flipped over the pages. The script was fairly lengthy, but she accepted it gratefully. “Honestly, I was waiting for this. I’m going to read it over tonight.’

“Good. Your script reading’s going to be on the nineteenth of December so it would be great if you could practice it all over. Ah, and by the way, the lead actor’s changed.” Cheolhyun explained. “B1A4’s Gongchan withdrew from the role. You’ll be working with BTS’ Jin. They confirmed just a few days ago. You’re familiar with him, yes? Or the group at least?”

“Bangtan? Yeah. They’re really popular lately.” Dasom looked up at her manager, who searched through the contents of the yellow folder again and pulled out a separate two-page document of the film’s details, including the revisions.

“They included this again, just so you’ll see what they changed and all that.” Cheolhyun pointed to the new list of cast members joining the film. “There. Kim Seokjin.”

“I’m not sure who’s who in the group, though. Let’s see…” Bora took it to herself to pull out her phone and search for BTS and the members’ basic profiles. “There he is! Jin. Vocals and visual. He’s pretty cute, Dasomie.”

Dasom chuckled and looked over the images on Bora’s phone. “Oh, right. I remember him now. They released their album last month, right? I liked their new song.”

“Me, too.” Bora scanned the profiles once more and grinned. “Dasom, he’s older than you by a year.”

“Really? Then it’s gonna be another round of ‘sunbaenim’ to me from someone older. I always found that funny.”

“I barely hear that now ‘cause I’m already old and a ‘sunbae’.” Bora pouted.

“Unnie, you’re not _that_ old.”

Cheolhyun finished off his hot cocoa and packed up most of his other items in his bag. “Your schedules are pretty much prepared for the upcoming months, so I’ll be seeing you more again this December. There are also the year-end shows to practice for. And, Dasom, you’re also leaving for Jinhae in January so mark your calendar.”

Both Bora and Dasom also kept their respective documents in their envelopes and stood up to accompany their manager to the door.

“Thanks for stopping by, oppa.” Dasom said, bidding their goodbyes. “We’ll see you at the office.”

And with that, Cheolhyun left.

“Well then!” Bora grinned. “I think I really want to have lunch now while reading up on these activities. But cooking would take too long, Dasomie.”

The youngest couldn’t control her laughter at the way Bora’s face pouted. Dasom slapped the other’s arm playfully. “Unnie, that face doesn’t suit you.”

“That’s mean!” Bora joked as she went over to get her phone from the dining table. “I’m getting takeout. Does jajangmyeon sound good?”

Dasom nodded as she sat back down on her seat. “As long as you order me some extra radishes with it.”

“No problem. I want radishes, too.” Bora then went on over to one side to call one of the restaurants they frequented nearby while Dasom grabbed her remote control to turn her television on again. She wondered if the drama earlier was already over. As soon as the screen lit up, however, a chicken commercial was playing instead, showing a familiar boy group as the endorsers.

 _That’s Bangtan._ She noticed, and immediately her eyes found her soon-to-be co-star. She wondered what he would be like.

Dasom smiled and shook her head. She wouldn’t know until she meets him, after all, and so decided to focus on the script she had in her hands for now. The nineteenth was still a month away.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start is slow but upcoming chapters will have more interactions between the lead characters! Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://likevelvetkisses.tumblr.com/) and [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1470623/L), too!


	2. Laugh to Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking too much time with this chapter. I couldn't grow content on it until I decided to split this part into two chapters instead. If I extended it, it would have been too lengthy, so the next part is still in progress.
> 
> Again, I am maintaining the use of Korean honorifics.
> 
> I forgot to mention this but I am following the current timeline of activities, starting from November 2016 until present (and maybe future). Some of the events actually took/will take place (end-of-the-year shows, award shows, etc.), but do understand that there will be made-up ones for the story. ~~But I guess you guys already knew that lol.~~

* * *

 

Being a celebrity was never an easy job, and much less for being an  _idol_  celebrity. People talk. Seokjin knew from the very start that he could never please everybody, but that didn’t make the words online sting any less.

Upon the release of the news that he was cast as one of the lead roles for an upcoming 2017 film, criticism weighed heavier than congratulations on the scale. Considering how Seokjin and his fellow groupmates were quite active on social media, it was easy to see the comments pour in for every article that concerned them. His fingers against his phone scrolled up and down through the comments section and clicked on every article he could find about his film participation. It was odd how a person could get upset from words yet at the same time obsess over them, just to see what else they had to say, and maybe get a miraculous positive note among the hundreds that had a much more negative tone.

_‘I like Jin, sure, but isn’t it too early for him to participate as a lead? I’m more worried about backlash than his performance now.’_

_‘Wonder how he got casted this fast. Were the producers drawing lots from a hat? LOL.’_

_‘BTS Jin? Lead? Wow, good luck.’_

_‘Gongchan shouldn’t have refused this role. He’d do much better.’_

_‘I read it’s a low-budget film anyway, and considering Jin’s an amateur actor…’_

_‘Isn’t it unfair for Taehyung then? He started off fairly well with 'Hwarang' as a supporting actor while Jin shoots up as a lead?’_

Seokjin bit his lower lip.

_‘Honestly, I understand everyone’s concerns, but we have to take into consideration that maybe Seokjin does have what it takes to fulfill this role. I’m a fan and even I’m surprised by the news, but instead of judging him now just because we haven’t seen him act before, why don’t we just encourage him and hope for the best? It’s his stepping stone into the acting world so give him a chance.’_

He finally exhaled. He didn’t realize it but he was holding breath until he found this miracle among the hundreds.

Seokjin took a screenshot of the comment for future comfort. It had been some rough weeks on the online community.

“What did you expect? A fanfare?” A bored voice asked from across Seokjin. The latter looked up to see his roommate, Yoongi, sneaking a lazy glance at him then back to closing his eyes. “People are judgmental, hyung.”

 “… What?” Seokjin’s reply clearly showed how much he was still in a haze from reading from his phone.

 “You’re looking at the comments again.” Yoongi said. “Put it down.”

Though he was older, Seokjin understood that Yoongi and Namjoon were among the members who tended to have a more mature mindset, thus he was more inclined to listen to them when it came to advice and such.

He nodded and followed the simple instruction as he placed his phone beside him on the bed, and face-down for good measure.

It was an early December morning and a rest day for the whole group, although Seokjin and Hoseok had a meeting in a couple of hours regarding a television show appearance and the others had their own appointments.

Yoongi opened his eyes again and sighed, then rolled slightly to face Seokjin. “Sulking about all of this won’t help you with your film.”

“I know, but it just makes me think that maybe I should have just refused the role as well.”

“Sejin-hyung found you a chance. Don’t let it go to waste.”

Seokjin nodded and tried to give a little chuckle, but failed miserably. “You’d think hate comments are something we’d get used to by now.”

“Well we have to. We didn’t grow up being showered with praises after all.” The dark-haired member took his own phone from his side table and tinkered around with it.

The older member thought for a while before standing up. As frank as his words always were, Yoongi knew what to really say. Sugarcoating would have been sweeter but Seokjin didn’t need that today. Turning to their wall clock, Seokjin took the time as a cue and stood up to grab and put on his sweater. The day seemed like it would grow even colder. After fixing his items in his bag, he smiled a bit more genuinely this time and made to ruffle Yoongi’s hair, much to the latter’s mock irritation.

 “Thanks, Yoongi. I’ll see you later.”

 “Yeah, yeah. Go so I can sleep more.” Yoongi told him a bit jokingly, casually waving his one hand as a weak goodbye.

“Hey,” Seokjin called as he got to the door. “Hey, look at me first.”

Yoongi groaned but nonetheless put his attention on Seokjin. “What?”

Seokjin leaned over their door frame and put on the best manly face he had at the moment, then said the line with an accompanying rise of his eyebrow:

_“If you drink that in one shot, we’re going steady.”_

Yoongi stared at him blankly. “… The heck?” He then remembered that famous line, and rolled his eyes. “Are you  _seriously_  quoting Jung Woosung at me?”

Seokjin’s face scrunched up in a smile, losing the manly image he had earlier. “Yeah, yeah! What do you think? Can I pass off as an actor now?”

“Sheesh, get to your meeting!” Yoongi threw one of his pillows at Seokjin, an amused smirk gracing his face.

“Okay, okay!” Seokjin laughed and said his real goodbye this time, but not before sending his signature flying kiss at his roommate, which Yoongi made a face at.

As soon as the door closed behind Seokjin, Yoongi sighed loudly and sat up on his bed. He shook his head and snorted at Seokjin’s antics. “Honestly, that guy...” With the phone still in his hand, Yoongi opened some browsers and logged in a couple of websites via his barely furnished user-accounts as he decided to leave his own comments regarding his roommate’s situation:

_‘Stop being dicks and just let him act.’_

* * *

 

Hoseok’s presence was the complete opposite of Yoongi’s and Seokjin welcomed it fully. After all, there really was no point in moping around over criticisms, and he knew that doing his best in the project was the only way to neutralize the comments, if not overturn them. Hoseok had been more congratulating of the opportunity beset on his fellow member, and he had been telling Seokjin how excited he was for its eventual release within the year.

“Have you read your script already? What’s it about?” Hoseok asked as they settled down in the van. They each took a captain seat opposite of each other and readied for their trip to the Seoul Broadcasting System building in Mokdong. A pre-filming meeting was set for the two of them for their upcoming appearance on ‘Baek Jong Won’s Three Great Emperors’. With BTS stabilizing themselves on the Korean music map, their CEO, Bang Sihyuk, along with their managers and team leaders had arranged for more show appearances for the members. This time around on the ‘Three Great Emperors’, the managers agreed that both Seokjin and Hoseok were the perfect fit: Seokjin with his actual love for culinary and Hoseok with his humorous charm. They were at least bound to do good work for the show.

Seokjin nodded and put his seatbelt on. “Well it’s a love story. The title literally says ‘Romance in Jinhae’. But do you really want spoilers now before it’s all even filmed?”

Hoseok considered it for a moment. “Eh, I guess not. But is it, you know, corny? Like, do you have corny lines?”

“I thought you didn’t want spoilers!”

The other laughed. “Alright, I’ll take that as a yes! I think you’d nail it if it had more dad jokes, though.”

“I don’t think the script could call for my dad jokes.”

“I don’t think the audience would call for it, either.”

_“Hey!”_

Of course, Hoseok’s finger guns ended that joke on a light note.

Their bickering continued for halfway of the trip until both of them fell asleep when they reached the expressway. The sun had unexpectedly shone brighter that morning and the commute to Mokdong took longer than usual, thus providing them a lethargic feeling within the van that even their manager, Hobeom, fell asleep as well. Seokjin only awoke when Hoseok nudged him as they neared the SBS building. He wondered then how long their meeting would take. It wasn’t as if he had a lot of extra things to do, but he wanted to study his film’s script a little more. He had a week left until the script reading after all.

“Now that I think about it, we never really got to visit their main building much, have we?” Hoseok said after he hopped off the ground and stretched out his arms. He looked up at the glass walls of the SBS building.

Seokjin followed suit and shook his head. “No. We usually performed at the Open Hall.”

“It looks pretty fancy.”

“I think Big Hit is fancier.”

Hoseok laughed. “Bang PD would want to hear that.”

The interior of the entertainment building did not disappoint their initial impressions. Although they have visited a few times before, it seems the company has changed quite a few things with their décor, including the polishing of their large silver pillars and more posters of their current shows lining the walls. LED television sets were also available for viewing commercials and show teasers, most especially dramas. It felt like the first time visiting again for the two members.

After receiving visitor’s passes from the reception personnel of SBS, Hobeom accompanied them inside the building and they all made their way up to the tenth floor of the building via the elevator. The air-conditioning was still turned up quite high as regular company structures would have them, despite the December cold outside. None of them could remove their coats for the time being, even if they wanted to. Upon reaching the designated floor, an employee assigned to them was waiting at the guest area, escorting them soon enough to the conference room where their appointment was to be held. It seemed that they were the first ones there and the SBS employee bid them to take comfort while they waited for the producers of the show. Hobeom excused himself outside, as he had to take a phone call, leaving Seokjin and Hoseok behind momentarily in the conference room.

Seokjin looked at Hoseok and grinned. “It’s kinda fun to think that we’re finally starting to get on more variety shows.”

Hoseok nodded. “Yeah! I wonder which shows we all could go as a group again.”

“I’d want us to go on Infinite Challenge if we can. But for now, I’m glad to be able to get on a show about food.”

“Oh yeah. You always wanted that, right, hyung?”

Seokjin nodded. “How about you?”

Hoseok thought for a while. “Right now, I just want to go on any show where I could do a lot of things, although I have been thinking about emceeing, too.”

“You did great last time at Inkigayo.”

“Exactly why I want to try it again.”

A few more discussions about varieties and live shows started until Seokjin excused himself to go to the restroom. Since they still had some time before the actual start of the meeting, his trip to the restroom was accompanied by some sightseeing within the building. The higher floors had little posters now as compared to the ground floor’s lobby, and this time they were replaced with framed artworks instead and doors for studios and other conference rooms. There was a feeling of professionalism within the walls, Seokjin thought.

As he passed a long hallway towards where the restroom was located, he couldn’t help but hear women’s laughs at the end of it. They echoed quite pleasingly, and one of the laughs was oddly cute. It was the best he could describe it, especially when the laugh turns up a higher pitch to a squeak at every breath. The other one was huskier. Seokjin grew slightly curious as he neared the source.

* * *

 

“The year is about to end but our love for everybody, especially our fans, STAR1, will never stop. Thank you for continuing to support SISTAR and we promise much better music and appearances for the upcoming year.” Hyojung stated, finalizing her speech for the cameras.

Dasom followed suit to fully close the talk. “Bora-unnie and Soyou-unnie also send their love. Please continue to look after us in 2017 as well.”

“Again, thank you. We’re the B. E. S. T., SISTAR. This has been SISTAR. Happy holidays!”

With new music releases come promotions as well as promotion wrap-ups. Hyojung, or more commonly known as SISTAR’s Hyolyn, had just finished her own promotion period for her recent mini-album, “It’s Me”, and thus was invited over for an SBS talk show, 'Access Showbiz Tonight'. Although they had already interviewed her when it was released, Hyojung’s interview this time was to cover how it was like as a solo artist to promote once more on her own and still be quite active with her original group. At the same time, Dasom had been present for the same interview to join Hyojung on discussing plans for SISTAR’s future and competition with rookie groups. Jihyun and Bora had their own activities to attend to, thus the absence.

Their interview finished within the morning and the two decided to have brunch at a nearby restaurant after parting with their company staff. Their manager had bid them his own goodbye to check on over the other managers of SISTAR who accompanied Bora and Jihyun, leaving the two behind on their own.

“You know, unnie, I’m still really proud of you for this album.” Dasom said as they freshened themselves up in the restroom. “I know the physical sales weren’t what we expected, but I’m proud of you.”

Hyojung smiled as she combed her hair out. The curls she had earlier were a bit too much. “It might sound selfish but I wasn’t really worried about the sales so long as I get to release music that I like and fans like.”

“And you did.” Dasom started to fix her items as soon as she finished retouching her makeup. As always, she wore quite the little amount today as they weren’t performing.

“Thanks, Somie.” Hyojung said as she led the way outside the restroom. “I can’t wait until you, Jihyun, and Bora-unnie release your own stuff, you know. But I feel like you’d be the one with the most surprising output.”

“How so?”

“You yourself know you’re not made for hip-hop sounds. You can do it, of course, but it’s not the genre you’d focus on.”

Dasom nodded in agreement. “Well that’s true. But you know what? I’ll just leave it to your words. Let it all be a surprise.”

“I’d be more surprised if you actually came out  _with_  hip-hop, so I’ll be expecting that then.” Hyojung laughed. “I’ll  _flip_  if you rap with Mad Clown.”

“I should join Unpretty like you did to test myself out!”

Hyojung’s husky laugh mixed with Dasom’s own high-pitched one filled the quiet tenth floor of the SBS building with both of them forgetting that there could be other people and staff passing by. Yet at that point, they hardly cared. It didn’t calm either of them down, too, when Hyojung pretended to rap about Dasom’s interests of cute stuff and then dabbing in the end. Dasom broke out in larger laughs, holding onto the wall for support.

“You seriously dabbed—“ And the statement couldn’t even be completed between all the laughing and joking. Hyojung was on a roll on her own, after all, and Dasom was her victim for the day.

Hyojung was the first to calm down, surprisingly, while Dasom was only starting to catch her breath, but every glance at her fellow member caused her to chuckle a little more. The only reason Hyojung stopped, however, was because all the laughing caused her to grow a need for the bathroom again.

“Okay, I need to pee again.” She said nonchalantly, almost tossing over her bag to Dasom while she rushed inside the ladies’ room. “Wait for me here, Somie.”

“Don’t take too long.” Dasom called at her, and the only response she was met with was incoherent babbling from a rushing Hyojung. As the door closed, however, Dasom’s focus was quickly shifted towards the approaching young man from the hall.

* * *

 

Seokjin got to the source of all the echoing laughs, and he paused his tracks momentarily upon seeing a senior colleague in front of him. Had she been the one with all the pretty laughs earlier? He hadn’t expected to see her until a few more days, either, but Seokjin found it a pleasant chance to meet Dasom outside of their work schedule. He smiled brightly at her and bowed in respect.

“Good morning, sunbaenim!” Seokjin greeted and, as always, remembered to introduce himself. It also dawned on him then and there how little interaction BTS had with SISTAR all this time. “I’m BTS’ Jin. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

In mutual response, Dasom offered her own smile and bowed (after fully catching her breath, that is), although she realized it was a little harder to do it this time with two bags in her arms. Subconsciously she wondered what could be weighing so much this time in Hyojung’s bag.

“Of course I know you. It’s nice to meet you, too, Jin.” She said, then quickly remembered the recent achievements of the other idol. She gave him a couple of claps of her hands. “And congratulations! I watched MAMA. Those were great awards you received.”

Seokjin’s grin was a mix of happiness and shyness, and Dasom chuckled at the expression. “Thank you! The group is very happy about it.”

“I can imagine so. We’ll be working together soon. I heard it’s your first film.”

He nodded. “It is. I’m excited for the script reading.”

“So am I. It’s quite an interesting story, huh?” Dasom’s talk was cut abruptly as the restroom door opened and out came Hyojung. Seokjin was quick to notice and greet her the same way he did to Dasom.

“Oh, Bangtan?” Hyojung grinned and gave Seokjin two thumbs up. “Congrats on Artist of the Year!”

If being congratulated once by a senior colleague today was already big, having it happen twice was overwhelming enough for Seokjin. He gave another round of thanks, giving deep bows where they were due. Hyojung commented on his politeness. Dasom teased her on her lack thereof (and later reminding Hyojung that she was  _really_  just kidding).

Dasom turned back to Seokjin. “You must be busy if you’re here at the building, so we’ll leave you to your work. Unnie and I have to leave anyway. I’ll see you at the script reading.”

“Ah, he’s your co-star?” Hyojung asked, impressed. “Hey, good luck! Acting roles are always great chances for us idols.”

“I’m grateful for it.” He gave them a wave of his hand as they began to walk away. “Take care, sunbaenim. I hope to learn a lot from you.”

“See you on the nineteenth.” Dasom grinned at him as she started heading towards the hallway to the elevators. “Let’s work hard. I'm sure I'll get to learn from you, too.”

Seokjin bid the women his goodbyes, feeling quite happy at the interaction and praise for their group from experienced seniors. At the same time, it seemed that Dasom was approachable enough. Maybe filming won’t be as nerve-wracking as he initially thought. A stirring in his pocket shook him, however, and Seokjin found his phone with a text. It seemed he took  _too_  much time wandering the building for his journey to the restroom; Hoseok was looking for him as the meeting would be starting soon.

“Aish— _seriously_.”

The debate on whether he should go and do his business or hold it in for the rest of the meeting started.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. As always, feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://likevelvetkisses.tumblr.com/) and [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1470623/L), too!


	3. You and Me and Coffee Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back after some months of no updates. I deeply apologize for that. A lot of things happened with me lately (going abroad and working, if you're curious) so I had a lot of adjustments to make and my time is now very, very limited. This chapter has been sitting in my drafts for so long but I only found time right now to edit and post it so I hope that if anything, it was worth the wait for you, my dear readers.
> 
> As always, I'm still using some honorifics in my writing.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for being so late and I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -
> 
> Music Recs:
> 
> Eric Nam - ["Interview"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdwpPr3Li_0)
> 
> In Love with a Ghost - ["We've Never Met But, Can We Have a Coffee Or Something?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XZJ5mD6nSU)

 

* * *

 

The nineteenth had finally arrived. Although it wasn’t exactly the start of any filming yet, it was, however, the script-reading session already, and quite a vital point in production. Seokjin had never been in one and prior to the aforementioned date, he had consulted his fellow member, Taehyung, on what it was like. There was little difference in shooting a movie and a drama after all apart from the length. Taehyung was extremely helpful, as was expected, and he was just as excited for Seokjin’s project. His advices ranged from the basics of politeness and alertness all throughout the session, and a suggestion of caffeine intake at the start of the day. Seokjin wasn’t sure how long a script-reading session was supposed to be, but if things went by smoothly, he assumed it was half a day at minimum. That was alright, he thought. He could catch up with practice afterwards. The incoming weeks had their group’s schedule quite packed, but he was thankful that his fellow members promised to help him with anything he’d miss.

It was only Manager Sejin who accompanied the idol that day to handle the business end of the film and one stylist to take down notes of what Seokjin’s appearance should be like. Seokjin’s main concerns were to do well at the reading and get acquainted with all the cast and staff he would be working with.

Surprisingly enough, he had less nerves this time around. Even Seokjin himself did not expect to feel this way.

They took an early trip to CJ E&M headquarters in Mapo. As they neared, Seokjin remembered to have coffee that day and asked to stop by a shop to buy some. The heat of the beverage helped in warming his body down against December’s weather. Upon arrival at the destination, they headed on over to a large conference hall where most of the film staff had already been. Seokjin found himself looking around for his co-stars, specifically Dasom. He imagined it would be easier to converse with her considering their near ages as opposed to the older cast members involved. He still did want to take a picture with Ma Dongseok, though.

The company’s employees ushered them well to their respective seats with Seokjin being placed at the near front of the table. He felt the nerves climb up his body again and he mellowed it down with the last gulps of coffee from his Styrofoam cup. He heard greetings then from the entrance of the conference hall, more chattering, and a familiar voice. Well—it wasn’t just the voice that was familiar but more so the sound of the giggle that joined it. Seokjin turned his head to the side to find that Dasom had arrived with her manager and a couple more people. He assumed they were part of her staff, too. She seemed to know some of the people involved in the film production as seen with her familiar greetings and conversations with them. Seokjin remembered she had already been part of some dramas and a film so it would make sense that she was probably friends with them, too, or at the very least, acquaintances. He hadn’t realized how long he had been watching her until she looked up to see him, making him jerk slightly in surprise. Dasom’s smile towards him was bright and she even gave a wave of her hand. He gave his own gestures in return up until Dasom was approached by her manager and a film staff. Seokjin sat back down on his seat and flipped through the script again, the papers now decorated with neon yellow highlighter over where his dialogues were. He had been reading it quite diligently this past week.

“Looks like you’ve been busy with the script, too.” A deep and manly voice sounded behind Seokjin accompanied by a heavy pat on his shoulder. Seokjin spun around in surprise and found Ma Dongseok grinning at him. He stood up immediately and bowed his head deeply.

“Sunbaenim! Good morning!” Seokjin rose up slowly to meet Ma Dongseok face-to-face, giving him an ecstatic smile. He didn’t think he’d be meeting him this soon—he hadn’t even seen him enter the hall!—but he never imagined it would be the other approaching him first. The thought made him feel bad the slightest bit but his senior colleague didn’t seem to mind at all.

“You, too. Jin, correct?” Ma Dongseok patted his shoulder a couple of times more then sat down on the seat beside Seokjin, ushering him to do the same. “You’re quite famous lately. My niece is a big fan of your group.”

He could nod respectfully at the other all day if he needed to, Seokjin told himself, and he did so again this time at the compliment. “The group likes to think our fame is just right, but we appreciate your words so much, sunbaenim. It means quite a lot!”

Dongseok couldn’t hold his laughter in at Seokjin’s way of speaking. “Relax. You don’t have to be _that_ formal with me, although I appreciate the effort.”

“Okay.”

“They said it’s your first movie.” Dongseok said. “You nervous?”

Seokjin nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, who wouldn’t be?” He chuckled. “At least you’re not overconfident. You’ll be okay.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Dongseok nodded and was about to lean back on his seat until some staff came up to him, requesting his presence on the other side of the hall. He turned to Seokjin with a funny face before bidding him goodbye. It didn’t take long for the seat to be occupied again, however, as Dasom was then escorted beside Seokjin, setting her place beside him for the whole session.

“Good morning, sunbaenim.” Seokjin greeted as he stood up, even going as far as to pull the chair out for her to sit easily.

Dasom smiled at him and gave him a nod of her head. “Thanks. And good morning to you, too. We finally meet again. Excited?”

“That, and nervous. But more excited, yeah.”

Dasom pulled out her script from her bag and placed it on the table, almost near Seokjin’s. She noted how the other’s script bind was quite creased, a sign of diligent reading. It was impressive, she thought.

“I like the story, if I’m to be honest.” She told him. “How about you?”

“I do, too. I think the ending was the best part of it.” He said, thinking for a while for his follow-up comment. “It did, of course, surprise me.”

“I’m sure the viewers will be surprised, too.” Dasom looked over towards the other side of the conference hall and found their other co-stars taking their seats. “I haven’t even talked with Ma Dongseok yet. I wanted to greet him but my manager was still talking to me earlier. I really admire his acting.”

“Me, too. He was actually just here a few moments ago.”

Dasom turned to him. “Really? Too bad I missed him.”

Seokjin laughed. “We’ll probably take some pictures with him later.”

“That’s true. But I really just wanted to tell him how much I adored him in ‘Norigae’ and ‘Train to Busan’. I haven’t cried that badly over a movie in a while.”

“I know what you mean. It’s a bit embarrassing to admit this but I cried, too.”

Dasom paused at the other’s comment, then shared the laugh with Seokjin. “I’m glad I’m not the only one then.”

Their conversation was put on hold then as the director and screenwriter arrived, along with the respective producers and other executives for the film. Everyone stood to greet them and made to put their full attention on the said people. The director, Baek Ilseong, together with the screenwriter, Moon Gyeonghui, took their seats at the front of the conference hall. They seemed to be in their late forties to early fifties, Seokjin noticed, but they had an aura of astuteness with them. It was admittedly intimidating, but only up until they had shared their smiles and greetings with everyone in the room.

“Good morning. I am Director Baek Ilseong and I’ll be here to work for ‘Romance in Jinhae’.” He said. “I understand that I am not a familiar name to most people, and that’s alright. We all have our time and place in the world, and I believe this can be ours together, correct?”

He spoke as if he was a nobleman. Everyone agreed with his inquiring statement.

“I have had the pleasure to work with Moon Gyeonghui once before for a short independent film, and to find myself beside her again, well, the pleasure is all mine.” He took his own words as an introduction to the screenwriter, to whom the people clapped for as she stood up for her own greetings.

Moon Gyeonghui was a short lady with a smart face. Her smile was like how one would see a grandmother’s.

“I am Moon Gyeonghui, the writer for the film.” She started. “I wrote ‘Romance in Jinhae’ as based on a true story.”

Seokjin and Dasom then exchanged looks. The plot then seemed much deeper than they initially thought.

“I won’t go too into detail as what you will see will tell the whole story as I know and remember it.” Moon Gyeonghui smiled a little bit more. “All I ask from our actors is that you all be as honest and dedicated to the roles given to you. A story like this can just be words but you can bring it to life with your talents. Thank you.”

As expected, the screenwriter was also met with applause, and Seokjin himself couldn’t help but be drawn to these top two people involved in the film’s production. Taehyung had mentioned how fun it was for him to be a part of a group of actors, and, yes, there seems to be fun indeed, but Seokjin found it a lot more appealing in other ways than that. It also made him forget about all of the negativity the internet gathered all this time with regards to his casting role. He felt hopeful, in short.

To introduce one’s self was always nerve-wracking. It was different this time now that Seokjin was on his own. Whenever they made the BTS introduction, it was always easy when Namjoon led them and he could follow suit with the others. Now, the feeling was almost nostalgic, like when he first introduced himself in elementary classes. All eyes were, of course, on him.

“Good morning. I’m BTS’ Kim Seokjin, or just Jin for short.” His smile was sincere as he looked around at all the people. If there were any judging stares, he barely noticed them. “I’ll be playing the role of Yoon Joonseo, the aspiring Seoul-based photographer of the film. This is my first time acting but I do promise to give my all to the film and to not disappoint. Thank you.”

Dasom followed suit. “I’m SISTAR’s Kim Dasom and I’ll be playing the role of Lee Haneul, the barkeep’s daughter who finds solace in music. Although I have been in a few dramas and a film before, I still find myself a novice and I aspire to learn from everyone here, apart from also doing my best for the whole production. Thank you.”

Seokjin watched her as she spoke. He never heard her talk so formally before and it sounded pleasant to his ears. Ma Dongseok followed as did the rest of the supporting cast, who could be counted within two hands, and then the company staff who were involved in all the technicalities and behind-the-scenes production. None of them waited long to start the reading proper, and Seokjin was surprised at himself for speaking well and not breaking character during the duration of the read. Of course there were corrections here and there, suggestions made by colleagues and the director and screenwriter, but he accepted them all wholeheartedly, writing down on the margins of his booklet’s pages. If anything, he seemed to have pleased the higher ups.

He had many dialogue exchanges with Dasom and he found himself facing her subconsciously throughout the session, admiring the other’s change in aura when she got into character. Seokjin wondered if he was also able to pick up such a talent, or if he’d pick it up during filming. His eyes grew distracted on looking at both his script and at Dasom, reading her expressions for every scene that was required, be it a happy scene, a sad one, or a serious one. Of course, he glanced at his manager every now and then who simply nodded to him every time. Seokjin wondered what his manager’s thoughts were about his speaking.

_“I found a world here, Joonseo.”_ Dasom recited, a warm smile gracing her face. _“I’m happy with the music I get to make and the people I talk to every day. I hope you find your own, too, even if it’s not here in Jinhae.”_

Seokjin breathed in. He initially thought this part of the movie’s dialogue was cliché but now that he had someone to converse with, it seemed a lot sweeter.

_“I already did.”_ He replied. "I  _found my world in you, Haneul.”_  

Dasom watched him as he said his line, not only because the script required her to, but because she found a charm in Seokjin’s actions and voice. He was convincing, she found out, and though this was just a reading, her heart seemed to skip a beat, as if the words were directly said to her. However, she shrugged it off and looked back down at her script. The rest of it required actions now and less words, thus the director called for a break after the scene, but not before praising everyone’s hard work so far for the day.

Seokjin closed his booklet and sighed deeply. Some time had passed now after all since the beginning of the read and it was admittedly a bit exhausting and a bit draining as compared to dance practice. And speaking of practice, he wondered how his fellow members were doing back at the dorm. Knowing them, they might as well be all at the office instead. Even Yoongi wouldn’t sit at home if he knew he could work on some music at the studio.

He turned to his side to find Dasom checking her phone momentarily then sipping the last remaining contents of her iced coffee, which unfortunately now had less ice. He thought of how to start a conversation with her. It didn’t seem right to talk about the film anymore; their morning was focused on that so far, unless of course she preferred that. Seokjin was confused as to why he was confused.

“Ah, sunbaenim.” He called. “How are you feeling so far with the reading?”

Fortunately Dasom had turned her phone off and placed it on the table so her attention was solely on Seokjin, at least for the moment. She grinned at him.

“It’s always a bit different when practicing alone and with people, isn’t it? I’m okay, though. How about you?”

“I’m good, too, surprisingly. I thought I’d break at some point due to nerves, but I like what I’m doing.”

“That’s good. I have to say, too, that I think you did well. You delivered your lines nicely and with the right emotion. Good job.”

He chuckled. “Thank you. I worried about that a lot, if I’m going to be honest.”

“Well, I think you’re fine, but if we want to still be better, we always still have room for improvement.” Dasom picked up her plastic cup and swirled the lone ice remaining and sighed, her lips verging on a pout. “Ah. No more coffee.”

Seokjin then took this as a cue for an offer. “There’s a vending machine on this floor’s lobby. I could get us coffee if you want.”

Dasom considered it for a moment, then stood up. “I’ll go with you. I need to stretch a little anyway after all that sitting around.”

He followed her actions then, and passed by his manager to tell him about their trip to the lobby. He knew they had little to worry at this point since most people at the building’s floor were employees who mostly kept to their offices. They had some ten minutes to spare before they had to be back at the conference room.

The lobby wasn’t all too far, merely a few steps and a turn at the hallway corner. It seems that the vending machine was newly stocked, too, as most drinks and snacks were filled per row.

“Sunbaenim, which one would you like?” Seokjin asked as he looked through the labels. He was contemplating as well on choosing something sweeter or a bit stronger. Probably the latter to get him through the day.

“Is there any ‘Baba’ brand?” She asked, standing beside Seokjin to see for herself. Dasom then pointed to a light brown can, Baba Vanilla Delight. “There. I think I’ll get that one.”

“Alright then.” Seokjin pulled out his small pouch from his pocket and looked through the contents for the right amount until he got to fish them.

“How much was it again?” Dasom asked as she also looked through her wallet.

Seokjin had already popped in the money in the vending machine for their drinks before even answering the other’s question. He picked up their cans and shook them gently, opening Dasom’s first then handing it to her. “My treat, sunbaenim.”

She looked at him for a while then smiled. Dasom gratefully accepted the drink from him and took a generous sip. “Thank you very much! I know it’s usually the senior who treats the junior, but I appreciate this.”

He laughed. “I think it’s much more right for me as a guy to do the treating.”

“Okay, but I still owe you a coffee.” Dasom checked her watch, to which the other had noticed.

“We still have some time, or did you want to go back now?” He asked.

Dasom shook her head. “No, I’m okay here.”

“Let’s take a seat then.” Seokjin motioned to the lobby’s couch, allowing Dasom to sit first before he followed yet still making sure there was a fair amount of space between them. “A little rest won’t hurt, I’m sure.”

She nodded. “I think this is the only break we’ll get for today until we finish the reading.”

“I imagine so. Taehyung—ah, V, my fellow member—said their readings for ‘Hwarang’ were rather strict at the beginning.” He told her. “But it got better during the following ones. I think our reading is fun, though.”

“Dramas usually are much more taxing than films, at least in my opinion. Have you ever been in a drama?” She asked.

Seokjin pursed his lips and shook his head. “No. Which is why my casting here was a bit of… an issue, I think.”

“Internet?”

He nodded once, but the mentions of the online backlash weren’t as worrying now as compared to before, so he didn’t feel all too bad.

“I’m sorry.” She held her head low for a bit, but then turned her focus back on him. “Well, there’s only one surefire way to overcome such negativity.”

“What is it?”

“Just do well with this. That’s really all it takes, doesn’t it?” Dasom gave him a cheeky smile. “And probably just ignore the less constructive comments.”

He laughed and drank a little more. “That’s what the others have been telling me, too. It’s been working so far, I think.”

“Then you’re going to be fine.” She gave him a thumbs up.

“Thanks, sunbaenim.”

“Ah, ‘sunbaenim’.” Dasom chuckled, shaking her head the slightest bit. “You know I looked you up when I found out you were my co-star. I didn’t know you were older than me.”

“It’s just by a year.” Seokjin grinned.

She looked at him knowingly, almost teasing. “Someone also did their research.”

“I had to be sure. You’re still my senior after all.”

“True, true. But,” She tapped her coffee can a couple of times before glancing back up at the male idol beside her. “I think it’s fine if you just called me Dasom.”

Seokjin was surprised. He didn’t expect her to feel comfortable with him this fast, but then again, even he himself found her company quite interesting. He gave a nod of his head and smiled.

“Then it’s only fair if you call me Jin from now on. Or Seokjin.”

“It’s a deal, Seokjin.” Dasom giggled and lifted up her can towards Seokjin, and the latter played along as he clicked his own can against it. “Nice to meet you, a little more officially this time around, too, for that matter.”

He laughed at her cool and casual remark, then finished off the rest of his drink. “All the same to you, Dasom.”

Had they wanted to continue a little more of their budding conversation, it seemed to not be the right time for it as a staff employee found them and advised them to return to the conference room. They complied, but not before allowing the staff to go on ahead before them.

“I guess we’ll have to continue later on.” Dasom said. She threw away her can and Seokjin’s when she saw it was already empty.

Seokjn cocked his head a little as they both began to walk to the room. “Or we can still talk while going back. I did have a curious question for you.”

"Oh? What is it?” She asked.

He smiled wide, his eyes growing mischievous. “Do you know how they make holy water?”

Dasom grew confused. “No…? Do you?”

“Yeah. You boil the hell out of it!” And Seokjin laughed for himself, proud of that tidbit he found recently. When he looked over at Dasom, she was covering her face with her hands, but he did hear a laugh.

Dasom lowered her hands and made a face at him, her mouth almost refusing to smile even though she knew she found the joke funny. She slapped his arm playfully.

“That was so lame!”

“But you’re laughing!”

"I can’t even believe I’m laughing at that!”

Seokjin grinned at her, giving two thumbs up as well. “At least now I know my jokes will work on you. I have more of those, so you better be prepared.”

Dasom shook her head at him in mock disbelief, but still stifling her laughs as they neared the conference room. “Challenge accepted, Seokjin.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in quite a while so I think I grew rusty but still, please feel free to tell me what you think about this! Any comments and suggestions are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://likevelvetkisses.tumblr.com/) and [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1470623/L)!
> 
> -
> 
> (Bye, I got the joke from BuzzFeed lmao.)


End file.
